


Can I Get Get Get

by Anoel



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Gen, POV Female Character, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you want to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Get Get Get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterevanesce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/gifts).



Music: "Can I Get Get Get" by Junior Senior  
Source: 2 Broke Girls S1  
Size: 49 MB AVI  
Download: [Can I Get Get Get](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-CanIGet.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
